Quark
Quark was a Ferengi male and the longtime owner and bartender of Quark's Bar, Grill, Embassy, Gaming House, and Holosuite Arcade, a wholly-owned subsidiary of Quark Enterprises, Inc., aboard the space station known as Terok Nor and, later, Starbase Deep Space 9. In late 2376, his brother, Grand Nagus Rom, appointed Quark the Ferengi Ambassador to the Republic of Bajor (UFP), with Quark's bar serving as Ferengi Embassy in the Republic of Bajor (UFP). Quark also served a brief term as Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance when it was believed that Grand Nagus Zek had died; he was removed from office and Zek restored when it was revealed that this was a ruse by Zek to test his son. Early Life Quark left his home on Ferenginar in the year 2351, as soon as he reached his age of ascension. He had a variety of jobs, including ship's cook on a Ferengi freighter and apprentice to a district sub-Nagus. By the early 2360s, he had opened Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade aboard the Cardassian space station called Terok Nor in orbit of Bajor. In 2366, Quark's brother Rom and nephew Nog moved to the station after Rom's ex-father-in-law swindled Rom out of everything he owned. Shortly after the arrival of Rom and Nog, all three of them were exposed to a variation of the Double Helix virus, and were quarantined on the station until a cure was found. (''TNG'' novel: Double Helix: Vectors) Deep Space Nine In early 2369, the Cardassians withdrew from the Bajoran sector. The Bajoran Provisional Government requested relief aid from the United Federation of Planets, and they took over the running of the station, renaming it Deep Space Nine. Quark, fearing that business was about to dry up on the station, prepared to leave. The station's new Federation commader, Benjamin Sisko, 'negotiated' a deal with Quark that convinced him to stay, much top the amusment of Quark's nemesis, station Chief of security Odo. (''DS9'' episode novelization: Emissary) During the changeover from a Cardassian to Federation administration, Quark assumed that the Bajorans must have bribed the Federation in some way to get them to take control of Deep Space Nine. He was deeply disgusted when he later learned that the Federation was there out of the goodness of their hearts. (''DS9'' novel: #2 The Siege) In 2371, Quark bought a glerint of Self-sealing stembolts from a Ferengi named Flem. Quark arranged for the transport of the bolts to Starbase 201, but the bolts didn't arrive as scheduled. (''SNW VII'': "Infinite Bureaucracy") In 2372, when war was briefly declared between Ferenginar and Bajor, Quark and Rom were interned at the Gallitep labor camp, where they endured hideous treatment at the hands of the camp's insane warden, Colonel Mitra. After their escape from Gallitep, Quark and Rom traveled to Ferenginar with Captain Sisko aboard the USS Defiant, and successfully aided him in defusing the tense situation between the two worlds. (''DS9'' novel: The 34th Rule) In 2376, after the Dominion War, Quark represented the Orion Syndicate in negotiations with the race claiming to be the ancient Iconians during the Gateways crisis. Unbeknownst to the Orions, Quark was actually working with Bajoran security officer, Ro Laren, who succeeded in taking down the organization of the Orion criminal, Malik. Quark and Ro freed an Orion Slave Girl named Treir from servitude to Malik and she accepted Quark's offer of a job as a dabo girl. (''DS9'' novel: Gateways: Demons of Air and Darkness) Ambassador Quark In September of 2376, as Bajor prepared to join the United Federation of Planets, Quark was once again preparing to leave, as the Federations basically money-less economy left Quark with few options in the Bajoran system. Quark had been pursuing a romantic relationship with Ro Laren, who also didn't feel as if she had any future in the Federation, and hoped that she would join him in whatever future endeavors came his way. This ceased to be an option when Starfleet took Ro back despite her checkered past. Luckily for Quark, his brother Rom was the new Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Rom opened diplomatic relations with Bajoran First Minister Asarem, and appointed Quark to be Ferenginar's Ambassador to Bajor, with his bar being sovreign Ferengi territory, allowing him to continue his business. (''DS9'' novel: Unity) He returned to Ferenginar soon after to attend the birth of his niece, Bena, daughter of Rom and his Bajoran wife, Leeta. While he was there, he helped Rom fight off an attempt to have him removed from his Nagus-hood by Ferengi congressman, former FCA agent, Brunt. (''DS9'' novel: WoDS9: Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed) External Links * Category:Ferengi Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Ambassadors